Princess Audrey
Princess Audrey is the tertiary antagonist, but later the supporting character in the movie Descendants, played by Sarah Jeffery. She is the daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. Naturally royal and extremely confident, she is the ex-girlfriend of Prince Ben and the cheer-leading captain at Auradon Prep with a knack for fashion. She is also known to have been the most popular princess in school, before Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay arrived. She is also best friends with Lonnie and Jane. Appearances ''Descendants When the children of the villains come to Auradon Prep, she was the least accepting of the four, and especially the suspicious of Mal, due to Ben's attention to her. On a Tourney match, Audrey was completely in dismayed to hear that Ben has just dumped her for Mal and then uses Chad Charming for rebound. On Family Day, Audrey's grandmother, Queen Leah, finds out that Maleficent's daughter has arrived in Auradon and is especially dismayed due to the haunting memories, with Chad adding to the scorn. The tension turns violent until Evie sprays him with a sleeping potion. Audrey then taunts Mal with Jane, prompting the girl to undo the magic she had previously performed on Jane to make her hair long and beautiful, to scare away her bullies. On Ben's coronation, Audrey stands on the sideline and witnesses Mal convince her friends to choose the side of good instead of evil and the defeat of her mother, Maleficent. She and Mal then bow to each other out of respect, their parents' history finally behind their shoulders. She then participates in the after-party, singing ''Set It Off with her friends and dancing with Jay. ''Descendants: Wicked World Audrey returns in the animated short series ''Descendants: Wicked World, voiced by Sarah Jeffery who also portrayed her in the live-action film. She remains the same as she was in the movie, and while she is still friends with Mal and Evie, their antics can sometimes get on her nerves. In addition, she's also jealous of how much attention the Villain Kids are getting. Throughout the series, she has grown accustom to being prone to magical mishaps, such as getting hit by exploding cupcakes or having her hair look awful by a failed magic makeover. She also is shown to be rule-abiding to a fault, refusing to partake in thievery and vandalism when dared. While being friends with the VKs, she ultimately begins to suspect them when a number of strange occurrences happened that all seem to point to the VKs, being one of the first to point fingers at them and claim they were up to something (alongside with Ally, Jane and Jordan). However, she was later proven wrong as CJ revealed that she was the one who ruined everything and duped her, along with everyone else. Personality She is an extremely vain girl who tends to over-worry and believes herself to be the most beautiful and when Mal gave other girls makeovers, she didn't like it not simply because she believed Mal was up to something but because she didn't want everyone else looking good because that would mean she wasn't the prettiest. She was immediately uncomfortable with the idea of VKs coming, acting like the mean girl as she often criticized them (in front of them too) and mentioned how they were bad because their parents were without giving them a chance. She not only acts mean to the VKs, but to a few others as well, being very demanding and demeaning such as laughing at Jane over her ugly hair and preferring to be the center of attention. She hates looking awful and enjoys competition and selfies. Even after accepting the VKs, she remained jealous of them because they were getting the attention instead of her, and has trouble trying to figure them out. She even disliked it when Evie won being Q.N.L.B. instead of herself and became suspicious of them when CJ was the one who committed a series of crimes around Auradon and framed Mal for it, being the first to confront Mal and proclaim it must've been her fault when Ben started going missing. Despite this, she does show strong sense of morality, as she refused to steal on the Isle of the Lost in Episode 5 and even offered to help pay for a cup Ben broke to prove the two could be bad, worriedly asking if they were going to go to jail. In addition, she does care about her friends, even though she comes off as rude. In most cases though, she is uptight and no-nonsense, having little patience for others' antics. Printed Media ''Descendants: Isle of the Lost Audrey makes her first appearance in the eighteenth chapter. Unlike her film self, Audrey appears to be more of an airhead. She was raised a bit more isolated from the world, albeit in a different sense, because her mother wanted nothing more than to give Audrey a perfect childhood free of anything evil and loveless. Ben goes to visit her after his failure at the Royal Council meeting. It's during this time that Ben starts to see they don't share much in common and that this was their first ''real conversation. Relationships Ben * The two used to date, but it seemed like a mostly one sided relationship throughout the film when the two were still together, as shown in the beginning where she proclaimed to be his girlfriend and he seemed uncomfortable around her and didn't care much for holding hands or being close. She also didn't share his views of being fair to the VKs and when he dumped her for Mal, she seemed heartbroken but tried to make him jealous with Chad, which failed. In Wicked World, the two seem to be good friends and when they went to the Isle of the Lost, she often held onto him for protection and neither Ben nor Mal seemed against it (possibly since she has given up on him and just wanted to be safe). Mal * The two were the children of Maleficent and Sleeping Beauty, so there was tension from their family history when the two first met. Audrey thought little of Mal, often belittling her in her presence and during family day Audrey told her grandmother to stay away from her.After the incident, she began publicly and loudly ridiculing Mal, but became scared when Mal threatened to use magic on them. However, at the end of the film, the two bow to each other in respect. In Wicked world, Mal tends to get on her nerves because something bad always happens to her whenever she's around Mal. When Freddie came along, they both did not trust her, but put up with her anyways. However, when CJ committed a series of acts and framed Mal and the VKs for it, she became suspicious of them and confronted Mal when Ben disappeared being the first to call her out but was proven wrong and ultimately the two put the issue of distrust under the bridge, though she admits she will never understand the VKs. * Jane * While the two are best friends, Audrey is rather condescending to Jane about her appearance. When Jane's looks were improved by Mal, the two hung around together and Jane seemed to have been influenced by Audrey, as she became condescending to Mal (who had improved her appearance in the first place) and again to ridicule her once Mal changed her hair to look bad. The two seemed to have reconciled in Wicked World, though Audrey still bossed her around and didn't listen to her opinions. When Audrey pressured Jane into using magic (despite the fact that Jane thought she didn't have any magic), Jane did it anyway, but accidentally messed it up. Otherwise the two seem to be on fairly good terms. Lonnie * The two are best friends. They have similar interests in fashion, the two get along well, though Audrey tends to be bossy. Jordan * She and Jordan tend to get along decently, though they tend to butt heads as they have similar narcissistic personalities and have different visions when it comes to culture and trends. Evie * She was condescending to all the VKs, but the two had little interaction. In Wicked World, Audrey was jealous when Evie had won Q.N.L.B., although she did appreciate her help and prepared for the Neon Lights Ball. Chad * Not much is known about their relationship though it is presumed to be good. The two were seen hanging out together and the two seemed to have the same negative views of the VKs. She began going out with Chad since she wanted to make Ben feel jealous. The two kissed, but it doesn't seem like they are a couple anymore or have particularly strong feelings for each other. Jay * While the two didn't interact much, she held a low opinion of the VKs. Despite this, he flirted with her in the beginning of the film and she cheered for him during film when he scores victory for the team and and at the end of the film Audrey shows her acceptation of Jay by flirtivly dragging him on the dance . stage He also tried complimenting her hair in episode 4 when it looked terrible though admitted it didn't look good, saying he was just trying to be nice. In episode 15 Jay along with Carlos was suppost to pick Audrey along with Jane, Mal, Evie, Ally, Freddie and Jordan up to take them to the Neon Lights Party but failed. In episode 17 Audrey along with the other girls asked the Jay and Carlos what happened to them and when the boys Explain Jay Agrees with Audrey's comment about Carlos' Dalmatian Tucks. Quotes ''Descendants'' *"Prince Benjamin, soon-to-be King!" *"Princess Audrey, his girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?" *"You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what, I totally do not blame for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh! My Mom's Aurora," *"Water under the bridge." *"That's true! Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." *"Ask Doug." ''Descendants: Wicked World'' Audrey's New Do? New Don't! *"Nice? The saying isn't Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the nicest of them all. Ugh! Those VKs are getting too much attention for my taste, and I have very good taste." *"Everyone is so in to their edgy VK style and dark colour everything." *"Magic me." Careful What You Wish For *"This selfie is ruining my life!" *''(Showing Mal her bad hairdo)'' "If by great, you mean awful, then yes it's great." *"Fantastic. Another comment." Voodoo? You Do *"We're on the Isle of the Lost?! Eww! Ben, save me!" *"So we can't find a way out of here? Can we even selfie?" (takes a picture) "Okay, this place needs so many filters." *"Yo Mama so soft, she's...like...a pillow!" Trivia *Audrey is the complete opposite of her mother. While her mother is sweet and kind, Audrey is a typical self-absorbed teenage girl, which Belle points out. Despite this, she is more sympathetic than Chad. *In the doll merchandise and in the animated shorts, Audrey has lighter brown hair. *In ''Descendants: Wicked World ''she has a lighter skin tone and a lighter hair color. *Audrey's main color is pink, associated with femininity and her princess motif. *Audrey is the only princess in the entire main cast. *Belle never liked her. *In Episode 14, she is shown to be a quick changer, and proclaimed when she was a baby she changed her own diaper in two seconds. *Audrey will not appear in the Sequel. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New generation Category:Hero kids Category:Daughters Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Antagonists Category:Cheerleaders Category:Auradon Students Category:Descendants: Wicked World Characters Category:Descendants Characters